


Home

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 minute drabbles, Domestic Fluff, I guess it's Domestic Fluff, M/M, Thankfullness might also be a good word for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves coming home.<br/>5 min drabble rules: no edit, no re-write.<br/>for the sake of my sanity I <i>am<i> allowed to correct typos, so those edits don't count.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [High_inthe_Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_inthe_Clouds/gifts).



> uh, thankyou @High_inthe_Clouds for sticking with me ;) so.. uh.. enjoy?

No matter how suffocating the day was, turning the key relaxes him, always.

What Dean loves when coming home is the scent of being home: a combination of the last meal cooked, the old granny-furniture of heavy wood with its earthy scent, every so often the mouthwatering smell of freshly baked (and often home made) bread. 

Anyway, there is always the smell of coffee or tea, too, and if that's not a sign of love, he doesn't know what is.

He doesn't even mind the creepy scented candles, continuously emitting vanilla and raspberry flavoured air. 

He adores that the cosy waft of freshly cleaned laundry, drying in the corner behind the bedrooms' door, is acquiring all of this and becomes part of his smell, too.

He likes all of that.

What really counts though, what makes him content, is the underlying scent to all of those flavours, the only scent that counts.

 

What Dean treasures most, what makes him feel truly fulfilled and glad and happy to be alive, is the scent of Castiel, always present and always mingled with Deans.

The scent that makes any place home, everything safe and is, in fact, true home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading.


End file.
